The overall goal ofthe administrative core is to provide scientific, fiscal, and organizational coordination of all the activities of the projects and cores, facilitate interactions, regular meetings and technology-sharing and provide oversight and strategic planning for the program as a whole. The aims of Core A are: 1. General Administration Including the management of interactions between the projects, communication with the Nl/VNIH, fiscal and accounting services and the set up of a website with password for sharing data and manuscripts In preparation. 2. Facilitate Meetings and Sharing. Including organizing biweekly meetings of all investigators, meetings with the Internal and external advisory committees, and coordinating the sharing of materials, supplies, cells, and animals between the different projects. 3. Progress, including analysis ofthe data produced by the various components, reading of reports by the Internal and External Advisory Committees, and providing feedback to each Core and Project to ensure that the goals ofthe program project are maintained. 4. Communication. Including exposing university students, researchers and faculty to novel aging research-based strategies to prevent and treat diseases and enhance their interest In biogerontology, working with the administration to organize symposia and public lectures related to biogerontology-based approaches to prevent and treat diseases, setting up a web site to educate the public, researchers and clinicians about the progress ofthe research performed as part of this P01.